


The Tale of Sleeping Johnny

by Eligrl77



Category: Marrissey - Fandom, The Smiths
Genre: M/M, Marrissey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eligrl77/pseuds/Eligrl77
Summary: A twist on a fairy tale classic, Marrissey style!





	The Tale of Sleeping Johnny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiserableLie95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiserableLie95/gifts), [KissMyShades](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=KissMyShades).



In a far away land, long ago, lived a king and his fair queen. Many years had they longed for a child and finally their wish was granted. A son was born, and they called him Johnny. A great holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom, so that all of high or low estate might pay homage to the infant prince. And our story begins on that most joyful day."  
The king and his Queen received their friends, King Joe and Prince Morrissey. They wanted to unite their kingdoms by the marriage of their children, Prince Johnny and Prince Morrissey. The king and the queen also received three good fairies as guests: mistress Andy, mistress Sandie, and mistress Linder. They were supposed to give one gift each one to the newborn prince. Andy gave him talent on the guitar, Sandie gave him the gift of song, and when Linder was going to do the same, an evil witch called Mikeficent appeared. He was very angry because he had not received any invitation, not even twenty percent of the invitation. So he said:  
"The prince shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know him. But, before the sun sets on her nineteenth birthday, he shall electrocute himself by an amplifier and die."  
Everybody was very shocked, but the third fairy had not given her gift yet, so she tried to repair as much as possible the curse of Mikeficent. The prince would sleep instead of dying, and the spell would be broken with the first true love's kiss to the prince.  
The king, in order to prevent the curse to happen, said that every amplifier in the kingdom should be burnt. And so it happened.  
Nevertheless the three good fairies thought that it would not stop Mikeficent to accomplish his revenge, and so they planned to raise Johnny in the deep forest until the age of nineteen, when the curse finished, and then to take the princess to the castle again, with his parents. The king and the queen accepted this plan, but they were heart-broken.  
Many sad and lonely years passed for the king and his people. But as the time for the prince's nineteenth birthday drew near, the entire kingdom began to rejoice. For everyone knew that as long as Mikeficent domain, the forbidden mountains, thundered with his wrath and lawsuits, his evil prophecy had not yet been fulfilled.  
Meanwhile, in the forest, although Johnny grew up without knowing that he was the son of a king and a queen, he was very happy with the three peasants -the fairies- that had raised him.  
One day, the three good fairies were planning a party for the prince because his nineteenth birthday was approaching, while Johnny was picking some leaves to smoke. And it was then when he met a young man and they fell in love with each other immediately. Johnny said that they would meet at his cottage in the evening and he came back home.  
When he arrived to the cottage, he told the good fairies about the young man he had just met, and they told her the story of his birth and the curse, as well as his future marriage with Prince Morrissey, what made him cry because he had to get married to someone he did not love.  
That afternoon, Prince Morrissey announced to his father that he had decided to get married to a peasant boy instead of Prince Johnny, -he did not know that they were the same person.  
In the evening, Johnny arrived to the castle for the party, and when he was alone in his new bedroom the fire went out, and out of a shadow, Mikeficent appeared, then there was only a ball of light visible. Johnny got up in spell, and started to walk towards the light. Johnny walked up the staircase and followed the light into a room in the tower, where the light turns into an electric guitar with an amplifier.  
“Wow I’ve been waiting to play one of these forever!” Johnny started to reach towards it with his left hand. In a flash of light Johnny touched the amplifier and was electrocuted. Mikeficent turned beside, revealing Johnny laying face-down on the floor.  
The three good fairies placed Johnny on a bed in the tower, and made all the kingdom to sleep until the spell be broken because they did not want the king and the queen to find out that their son was under the curse of Mikeficent. They also wanted that when the prince would ever awaken, he should be accompanied by all the people he knew and loved.  
By some words from the king Joe before the slumber, the fairies found out that Prince Morrissey was the young man Johnny met in the forest. They remembered that he was supposed to go to the cottage that evening, so they went to look for him.

However, Mikeficent had just arrived to the cottage in order to capture the man that could break the spell with the first true love's kiss. And what a surprise for him, that man was Prince Morrissey. He took him to the forbidden mountains, and the good fairies followed them to rescue the prince.  
When Prince Morrissey was tied and Mikeficent went out of the tower, the fairies helped him to escape and to fight with the evil witch when he discovered that he was not in the tower. Morrissey ran to the castle of Johnny but the evil witch cast a spell that caused the growth of thick thorny bushes, so the prince had to stop before them.  
Morrissey stopped only shortly, thinking quickly of a game plan then started reciting a poem about how he hated the queen. Finally, he got through.  
Suddenly, Mikeficent transformed himself into a huge cat and fought with the prince, who won the battle with the help of the three good fairies and reading his novella “The List of the Lost.” And then, when the evil witch was finally dead, Morrissey and the fairies got inside the castle and up to the tower, where Johnny lied snoring on his bed. Morrissey slowly walked towards him and gives him a faint kiss on his lips.  
“Bleh! When was the last time he brushed his teeth!” Morrissey stuck his tongue out.  
Johnny awoke, seeing Morrissey and began to smile.  
Then, everyone in the kingdom awakened too, and Prince Morrissey and Prince Johnny appeared arm in arm, walking down the stairs. They both kneed down before the throne and Johnny embraced his mother.  
And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
